momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Doudou Heiwa Sengen
Doudou Heiwa Sengen (堂々平和宣言, lit. Imposing Peace Declaration) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on May 8, 2014 as the B-side track from the single Naite mo Iin Da yo. The song is used as the soundtrack for 2014's movie Idainaru, Shurarabon. Details The song was first announced on January 21, 2014 as the soundtrack for the movie Idainaru, Shurarabon that was opened on March 8, 2014. The song was composed by three hip hop musicians: MICHEL☆PUNCH, KEIZOmachine! from HIFANA and EVISBEATS. Natalie - ももクロが歌う映画「しゅららぼん」主題歌に鎮座ら参加 The song was written by the hip hop musician Chinza DOPENESS, and is well known for the rapping throughout the song. Chinza needed to taught them in the recording session as the the members have difficulties singing it and matching to the rhythm and intonation.Natalie Power Push - Naite mo Iin Da yo Interview This song consists of unusual sounds, including catlike screeches, snapping, and sounds that come from retro video games. Chinza stated that the song is a song brought from this world for the Amaterasu (deity) and he worked with a solemn feeling. The song debuted in Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2014 Kokuritsu Kyogijou Taikai ~NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE Yume no Mukou e~ live concert on March 15, 2014. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Kyouryoku taisei Banzen saizen tsukuse Kyouryoku taisei Banzen NAASEN sui yasen 1 2 3 4 5 Doudou monomousu 1 2 3 4 5 Doudou monomousu Z!!!! Iikagen mometeru baai ja nee Nakayoku suru kkya nee Sorekkya nee Iikagen mometeru baai ja nee Nakayoku ikukkya nee Sorekkya nee M.C.Z. INTORODAKUSHON choushi wa do~ nan kakusho!!!! MISSHON suikou chuu demo sono te yasumete kiite ATENSHON PURUIIZU!! FURIIZU!! Sono te wo agero!! Koko de ima ikiteru to koko de nao ikiteru to Doudou megurishite wa tsudzuku rekishi ishiki sureba kitto minna kidzuku hazu Teki ka mikata wakare hanarebanare nani wo sonna isogi kisoiau? Isogashii toko moushiwakenai kedo issho natte next step Kangaete miyo kangaete miyou yo Tanomu yo Kyouryoku taisei Banzen saizen tsukuse 1 2 3 4 5 Doudou monomousu 1 2 3 4 5 Doudou monomousu Z!!!! Iikagen mometeru baai ja nee Nakayoku suru kkya nee Sorekkya nee Iikagen mometeru baai ja nee Nakayoku ikukkya nee Sorekkya nee Joutou kokusai koudo!! Dokkoi asshira PAWAA SUPOTTO!! Hot ni nare nee rounyakunannyo nannosono itte ni hikiukeru SUTAIRU Nakatagai dakai saku DANSU BAASU hibiki watarasu earth Haha naru daichi furuwase EBIBARI furuitataseru Koudou okosu asu wo tsunagu tame ni ima wo ikiru miserunigiru onza MIC Aseru kimochi fuan mayoi ikari uramitsurami subete nugui saru Isogashii toko moushiwakenai kedo issho natte next step Odotte miyo odotte miyou yo Tanomu yo Doudou ikite hibi ni manabiasobu kimi to mieta keshiki katari nani ga dekiru? Meguru jidai hida ishiteru shikori hogusu kotoba dzukai shidai mirai kitai Kurai kumo wo saite tatte michiru warai tsutaeatte Shikirinaoshi shirigomi nashi anzuru yori umu ga yasushi Shippai osorezu TOKOTON senpai wo chie arigatou Te to te totte DON SUTOPPU shio maite hakke yo~i Isogashii toko moushi wakenai kedo issho natte next step Kangaete miyo odotte miyou yo Tanomu yo Kyouryoku taisei Banzen saizen tsukuse 1 2 3 4 5 Doudou monomousu 1 2 3 4 5 Doudou monomousu Z!!!! |-| Original = 協力　体制 万全　最前　尽くせ 協力　体制 万全　ナーセン　すいやせん 1　2　3　4　5 堂々物申す 1　2　3　4　5 堂々物申すZ！！！！ いい加減　揉めてる場合じゃねー 仲良くするっきゃねー それっきゃねー いい加減　揉めてる場合じゃねー 仲良く行くっきゃねー それっきゃねー M.C.Z.イントロダクション　調子はどーなん各所！！！！ ミッション遂行中　でも　その手休めて聞いてアテンション プリーズ！！フリーズ！！その手を挙げろ！！ ここで今生きてると　ここで尚生きてると 堂々巡りしては続く歴史意識すればきっとみんな気付くはず 敵か味方分かれ離ればなれ何をそんな急ぎ競い合う？ 忙しいとこ申しわけないけど一緒なってnext step 考えてみよ　考えてみようよ 頼むよ 協力　体制 万全　最前　尽くせ 1　2　3　4　5 堂々物申す 1　2　3　4　5 堂々物申すZ！！！！ いい加減　揉めてる場合じゃねー 仲良くするっきゃねー それっきゃねー いい加減　揉めてる場合じゃねー 仲良く行くっきゃねー それっきゃねー 上等国際高度！！ どっこい　あっしらパワースポット！！ hotになれねー老若男女なんのその一手に引き受けるスタイル 仲たがい打開策ダンス　バース響き渡らすearth 母なる大地振るわせ　エビバリ奮い立たせる 行動起こす明日を繋ぐ為に今を生きる見せる握るオンザMIC 焦る気持ち不安迷い怒り恨み辛み全て拭いさる 忙しいとこ申しわけないけど一緒なってnext step 踊ってみよ　踊ってみようよ 頼むよ 堂々生きて日々に学び遊ぶ君と見えた景色語り何が出来る？ 巡る時代ひだいしてるシコりほぐす　言葉使い次第未来期待 暗い雲を裂いて立って　満ちる笑い伝えあって 仕切り直し尻込み無し　案ずるより産むが易し 失敗恐れずトコトン　先輩お知恵ありがとう 手と手とってドンストップ　塩撒いてはっけよーい 忙しいとこ申しわけないけど一緒なってnext step 考えてみよ　踊ってみようよ 頼むよ 協力　体制 万全　最前　尽くせ 1　2　3　4　5 堂々物申す 1　2　3　4　5 堂々物申すZ！！！！ Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' **2014.03.15 Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2014 Kokuritsu Kyogijou Taikai ~NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE Yume no Mukou e~ **2014.05.18 Momoclo 24-Jikan USTREAM: Makuhari Messe Trivia *This is the first rap song to be included in a single and one of few rap songs of Momoiro Clover Z after Fall into Me and 5 the POWER. *The girls always wear shades when performing the song. * This is the only rap song to be in a major key. References External Links Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Movie Theme Songs